Talk:Jason Todd (Prime Earth)
Venom I haven't been reading RHatO but I understand, from the solicits, that Jason has started using Venom. We have him listed as having superhuman strength and durability because of it now. Honestly, I don't think it belongs, at least not yet. Batman has used Venom before, even developing an addiction if I'm not mistaken, but we don't mention it as former powers because he's not known for them. I'm alright with Bane being listed as having Venom-based powers because Venom's his thing. For Jason, I'd rather we wait a bit before we mention his Venom powers. Thoughts? --- Haroldrocks talk 16:42, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I read Supergirl #35, he's most definitely been using Venom. I agree with Harold, I think we should wait until we see how far they take this until listing it. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 01:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC) List them under "Temporary Powers", maybe? They are, or will be, part of his history. --Lucien61 (talk) 07:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC) So during the events of Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 39, Jason throws out all his Venom, so is it safe to make venom a former thing in his equipment?Command3rJT (talk) 04:17, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Command3rJT :I don't see why not as long as you add a reference.TheD3xus (talk) 04:19, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Batman Incorporated When does Batman Incorporated fit into all of this? Right now, we have it at the bottom right before Eternal, which doesn't sound right. I don't know enough about Jason's history to put it anywhere but, if I had to guess, I'd think it happened some time closer to the Night of the Owls or something. I just want to get it away from the end. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:18, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Resurrection So, was Jason still revived by time stream shenanigans in Rebirth? Because I re-read RHATO Rebirth and it looked like he was revived straight from the Lazarus Pit. Any thoughts? HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 15:14, October 15, 2017 (UTC) : I think it's been the Lazarus Pit since the start of the New 52. I'm also not a Red Hood expert. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:21, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :I'm just asking because I think he awoke from the grave first, then got chucked into pit in one of the Secret Origins issues. I'd just like to know if that got retconned. And I'm pretty sure it did. HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 16:27, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, in the New 52 Talia says to Ducra that he's been raised from the dead "for reason we may never know" (before the new 52, Jason found out himself that his ressurection was due to Superboy Prime, but that's before the New 52), Red Hood then says (to the readers, not to Ducra) that Talia put him in a Lazarus Pit after that, to bring his memories back. I don't know if it remains the same in Rebirth. UltimateVegeta10 (talk) 17:52, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, I'm re-reading RHATO Rebirth again again, and Jason says to the reader that the Lazarus Pit brought him back to life. So, I'm saying time shenanigans were retconned. Probably for the best- the time stream thing made no sense with no Superboy Prime punching reality in the face (not that that made much sense to begin with). HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 17:03, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Yeah just go with the Rebirth stuff. Makes more sense anyway. --- Haroldrocks talk 17:15, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :: I'll take that as the all-clear to make the edit. Glad we got this settled! HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 17:31, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :I just modified the page for because of the last edits and gave exemples but the images have obviously been removed... UltimateVegeta10 (talk) :: Your proof is from Volume 1, and this entire conversation has been about how that was retconned by Rebirth. My edits were okayed by one of the admins, so please leave it. HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 19:22, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Damn it! Rebirth was supposed to make the DC Universe more coherent and finally, it's just making cannon the exact opposite of what was already cannon, I'm sooooooooooo freaking lost! UltimateVegeta10 (talk) :: Preaching to the choir there, pal. I cling to the hope that they'll release an official timeline or something. HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 19:41, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Yeah, that'd be less complicated, when I heard about Rebirth, I first thought they were restablishing the New Earth and I was like "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat ????? Not again !" UltimateVegeta10 (talk) Updating the current main image The main image that is currently being used seems outdated. The current image is from the New 52 run of the Red Hood and the Outlaws which ended a while ago. Now we are in the Rebirth run of Red Hood and the Outlaws and I thinks it's about time that the main image gets updated to one from the current run of Red Hood and the Outlaws. 3rd5aints4life (talk) 4:46, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :Some basics: *The main image reflects the character as they are most recognizable from a historical perspective. Not what they looked like last week. Especially not "what they will like on a promotional image from a comic that comes out in two months". We don't upload covers ahead of publication. *The image you want, the textless cover #26, is BAD. Capital letters. Biggest font available. It's a hooded figure in the shadow. No distinguishing features, no details. You don't look at that and say, "That's Jason!". * Also, we might assume it's what Red Hood will look like in that storyline, but we can't know for certain yet. One of the reasons we don't upload covers ahead of time. :So no, the image is not going to change in what you tried to add. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:55, July 19, 2018 (UTC) I'm not talking about changing it to that image, I just thought it was about time to change image to a more current style from Rebirth. He looks different in Red Hood and the Outlaws. He has his sleeves ruled up and he's no longer depicted with a face on his helmet. A lot of other characters main images have been updated to their Rebirth looks. The image I added was not the best for his main image currently and your right it's bad. I just wanted to update the main image. 3rd5aints4life (talk) , July 19, 2018 ::As I said, it's not Image is not "CurrentLook". There's no updating. Those changes you list are minor; the current image is still instantly recognizable. Unless there are other concerns? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:18, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *The new image I briefly added didnt have any letters and was added after the issue's release, would we have to wait a longer for this to become the main look for red hood? Same question for Batgirl. Anotherbatmanfan Main image Can the main image be changed to the Textless Variant for Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 2 38 to show off his new look? :The main image isn't for the new look, it's for the most recognizable look. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 04:30, September 30, 2019 (UTC)